The technology relates to an information processor that performs a process on information.
For example, a multi-function peripheral (MFP) having functions such as a copy function, a facsimile function, and a scanner function often requires various settings to be set upon execution of a single job. Accordingly, many of the MFPs are able to accept registration of various settings as a preset in advance, thereby reducing a load on a user. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-174949 discloses an image reading system that accepts registration of a process in a predetermined reading mode as a scan job in advance.